Gennai
Gennai (ゲンナイ Gen'nai) is a fictional character from the series Bouken Sentai Digiranger & Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 who serves as a guide to the Digital World. Biography He is a mysterious being that the Digirangers first encounter after the battle with Devimon. He claims to be data, but without the same attributes as Digimon. Gennai appeared first to the Digirangers as a very old man, but when Hikari is possessed by the powers of light & gives them a glimpse of the history of the Digital World, he is seen as a young man wearing robes & a hood, apparently one among many of his kind. Gennai & his group were the ones that created the Digivices, Tags, & Crests, as well as choosing the Chosen Digimon. Soon, however, the Dark Masters discovered their plans, & Piemon, along with an army of Guardromon & Mechanorimon, invaded & destroyed the secret base, killing all save Gennai. Piemon stole the Tags & Crests, but Gennai interrupted him by attacking him with a sword. Piemon inserted a mysterious black ball into Gennai before Gennai leapt into a Mechanorimon & kicked the Bakemon driver out—escaping with the Digitama of the Chosen Digimon & the Digivices. In the process, Gennai dropped one egg — Tailmon's — which later hatched & grew up alone. The purpose of the mysterious black ball was never officially explained on screen or by any members of the series' production staff. Many fans believe that it caused Gennai to age into the old man he was in the first series. Later, Gennai's secret base became Vamdemon's castle. At some point after Bouken Sentai Digiranger, Gennai called the Digirangers back into the Digital World to ask them to give up the power of their Crests to add another layer of protection to the Digital World, which they did. He did not appear again until the second series, where he appeared as a young man. It is thought that he accomplished this by copying himself, as many more of his kind later appeared in the series, & one of them stated that he & Gennai were once one & the same. Throughout the first & second series, Gennai takes a backstage role to helping the Digirangers. He calls them to the Server Continent to defeat Etemon, he helps them get through Vamdemon's inter-dimensional gate, he gives Koushiro a Digital Barrier program, & he tells them of the existence of Apocalymon, the final enemy. In the second series, Gennai resurfaces younger than ever, & aids them during the World Tour arc & caused the 8 original Digirangers & Digimon to regain their ability to Transform to Perfect thanks to one of Qinglongmon's powers cores which allows Paildramon to become Imperialdramon. He has counterparts in the locations that the Digirangers were taken to by Imperialdramon. He appears at the end, returning to Tailmon her lost Tail Ring, whose absence he explains allowed Tailmon & her partner Hikari to Armor & Jogres Transform like the others. See Also External Links *Gennai - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki. Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Allies Category:Reynoman